The Ninjas of Mobius
by Firehedgehog
Summary: this story is Sonic as a Ninja and the adventures when he leaves the freedom fighters to be the ninja he truly was and they didn't know about
1. Part 1

The Ninjas of Mobius

The Ninjas of Mobius

By Firehedgehog

Firehedgehog@excite.com

Prolog

"Honoured master of all Ninjas we have located Sapphire, for many years we have

searched and now he is found," a red robed Ninja said and bowed, the only thing you

could tell about this ninja was that it had dark red eyes. The ninjas voice was

emotionless and you couldn'd tell what gender it was, to the Ninjas when you put on your

robe and cowl you became genderless.

"Will you retrieve Sapphire soon Ruby, Sapphire is after all the next master of all ninjas

and we must continue to teach him a few last lessons," the master of all ninjas asked,

the master Ruby couldn't see unless the master let a person.

"Yes master, Sapphire as of now is waiting for Jade so he can escape from the soft

ones," Ruby said and bowed again, the master laughed silently at the thought at finally

getting back Sapphire the best Ninja alive back.

"Good, when Sapphire returns give him his robe back, tell him we have all missed him,"

the master said, the master would refer to Sapphire as a he till Sapphire returned to

them and donned his Ninja robes again.

"As you wish master," Ruby said and then the red coloured Ninja vanished from sight,

the art of walking through shadows were there was no shadows was a mystery to those

who were not ninjas.

"Galena," the ninja master said and a second smaller ninja appeared, its robes were a

shiny silvery blue.

"Yes master," the new Ninja said.

"You are the one who located Sapphier, did you at any point observe him using any of

his Ninja skills in front of the soft ones?" the master asked.

"No master he used none in front of them, he only used his skill of great speed he was

born with," Galena said, to any observers it would look like Galena was a child because

of Galenas size but Galena wasn't.

"Good, continue what you were doing Galena," the master said and Galena bowed,

seconds later Galena seemed to fade out of sight.

soft ones= mobians who were not ninjas

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter One

"Hello Sapphier, I see that you are ready to go," Jade said appearing beside Sapphier,

Sapphier smiled relieved that he could finally return to his home.

"Have you left behind all possesions that you have gained while living among the soft

ones?" Jade asked, Jades green robes hid his its face so no expression was seen on

it.

"Yes I went through the trees so that I would not leave any footprints," Sapphire said,

Jade nodded and passed him a pair of Sapphier coloured booys.

"What name did you use among the softones?" Jade asked him, the green coloured

ninja had asked him with emotionless. Sapphire let his go emotionless, no longer could

he act like the soft ones he had lived with.

"I was called Sonic," Sapphire said, his sapphire blue eyes became like stone as Jade

watched.

"Let us go then," Jade said, Sapphier nodded and then they vanished into the great

forest.

"Aunt Sally, have you seen Sonic anywhere?" Tails asked princess Sally the leader of

knothole village, Sally looked at the two tailed fox and frowned when she realized that

she didn't know where Sonic was.

"I don't know Tails honey, did you check his hut?" Sally answered, when he nodded yes

she frowned again for the last time she had seen or heard Sonic had been yesterday

night.

"Aunt Sally I even went inside thinking he might be asleep but he wasn't there, but I saw

his gloves and shoes by his bed," Tails said in a scared voice, Sally bit her lip now

worried for she knew that Sonic loved his shoes and that he never took them off even

when he went to sleep.

"Tails I want you to get everyone you can find, I think that something has happened to

Sonic and we have to find him," Sally said and as she watched Tails now scared

whitened in fear, he nodded and then ran out of her hut.

"Sonic... whats happened to you and where are you, just please don't be dead because

I love you," Sally whisphered to herself, taking a deep breath she stepped out of her hut.

Amethyst watched the soft ones look for Sonic, even though the ninjas robe was purple

and was in direct sight Amethyst was using a ninja skill to keep anyone from seeing him.

*The master will be pleased* Amethyst thought to himself, he had been sent there to

make sure that any traces Sapphier might had left behind would not lead the soft ones

to them.

*I will stay a few more minutes and then leave* Amethyst thought, he smiled to himself.

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two

Sapphire bowed to his opponant, at the moment Sapphier was fighting a fellow Ninja

who was known as Galena. Galena was the same age as Sapphier except Galena was

blind, Galena had been blind for as long as Sapphier could remember and as children

they had grown up for awhile togeather.

He smiled as Galena pulled out a Bo its first choice of a weapon, nodding his head he

pulled out his sword a Katana. They then began to fight, he felt himself relax as they

fought each other, this brought back good memories.

Finally they moved onto there secondary weapons, he chose his Shurikens and Galena

chose the Shi. The battle was short and Sapphier was the victor, during the battle if

anyone was watching it would of looked like two different coloured blurs were moving

around the room almost to fast to watch.

"I win Galena," Sapphier said as they bowed to each other, Galena and himself were

almost as good as each other but Galena still had a few tricks to learn that he himself

already knew.

"Yes you have Sapphier, it is very hot today so do you want to go swimming?" Galena

asked and Sapphier said yes, the one bad part about swimming was that they had to

take off there robes and people could identify there faces.

Later in his room Sapphier took off his Ninja clothing, in the three months since he had

returned he had grown up to the height of five feet and he hardly even looked like Sonic

anymore.

For one thing his cheek bones had become more pronounced and also he now brushed

his spines down, he tied them into a simple ponytail. Another thing was that when he

wasn't in his Ninja garb he wore a grey t- shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

Before he left his room he grabbed a towel, swimming trunks and then headed towards

Galena's room, he knocked on the door and a second later it opened. There stood a

female silvery blue Echidna around the age sixteen, she stood below average height

and if she hadn't looked mature for her age people would of thought her a child.

"Hi Gale, ready to go?" Sapphier asked, gale was his nickname for the blind Echidna

by using the first four letters in Galena's name.

"Ready to go Saph," she answered with a smile, Saph was his nickname she had made

up for him that was short for Sapphier. He noticed that she was wearing a sleaveless

white t-shirt, blue jeans, and toeless white sandles. In her arms was her towel and her

bathing suit, a bathing suit no child would of been able to wear without certain things

older people had.

He led the way to the small lake they were going to swim in, even though Gale had

developed a sixth and seventh sence over the years he still had to lead her to certain

areas only he knew of.

Soon both of them were splashing and diving under the lake water, early in her life Gale

had found out that while she was blind she was also an excellent swimmer.

Half an hour later they returned to the place of Ninjas and put on there Ninja garb once

again, all emotions left them for emotions could be the downfall of a Ninja in some

situations.

Sapphier walked silently through the place of Ninjas, the master had given him a task.

the task was to gather a very special herb in the mountains, the herb was very

poisoness to the touch and could be used in many things (not just a poison)

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter Three

Obsidian passed Sapphier supplies, Obsidian had known Sapphier since they were

very small children and thought Sapphier as a younger brother. Underneath his shin

black Ninja robes he was an eighteen year old black wolf who was actually quite tall, his

large golden eyes always showed all his emotions.

"When will you be returning Sapphier?" Obsidian asked his golden eyes bright with

questions, Sapphier finished putting his supplies away and answered.

"I will be returning in about two weeks or more Obsidian," Sapphier said, Obsidian

frowned not liking the idea of Sapphier going away. The last time Sapphier had left here

Sapphier had been five years old and he hadn't returned till he was sixteen, he

remembered the news when he was seven that Sapphier had lost his memory and that

the soft ones had him.

"Be careful Sapphier, I don't kow why but I have a feeling that something bad is going to

happen very soon," Obsidian said and sapphier nodded, he also had this feeling.

"Sharpen all your blades, there is a feeling of a battle soon," Sapphier said, he then

vanished on the way to do his task.

Obsidian went to his room and went to his chest and opened it, inside it was his many

weapons with types of blades. He started taking them out and he smiled, when

Sapphier told you to do something a person usually did it.

"Do you ever miss not being Kouvar anymore Obsidian, there wasn't much before the

Ninjas," Obsidian asked himself in a whisper, he sighed and put on his wrist claw

gloves.

Galena frowned as she felt Sapphier leave the place of Ninjas, a strange feeling of

death hung in the air that few sensed. But she knew that it told her that something

terrible would happen soon, also that it would change her life in some way.

Her left hand touched her necklace around her neck, on it was a silver heart and she

knew that it was all that she had left of her life before she had become Galena. Who she

was once she didn't know, she actually didn't care.

"Sapphier my friend, walk carefully in the light and shadows," Galena whisphered, this

was a way a Ninja could wish a friend to go in safety.

It was getting dark out when Jade frowned, something was very wrong and she could

smell it. She slipped a tanto into her left hand and went to see if she could find out what

was wrong, Jade never had a chance to scream as she died.

The SwatBots marched through the Place of Ninjas, there orders were to kill all the

Ninjas and to not let any escape alive.

"YOU ARE TO BE KILLED BY THE ORDERS OF DOCTOR ROBOTNIK THE RULER

OF MOBIUS, RESISTANCE IS FUTILE," the SwatBots drowned all at once in there

robotic voices, the Ninjas spotted them and quickly escaped, but the escape was not

without some of the Ninjas getting hurt badly.

Over twenty Ninjas were killed by the SwatBots but the rest escaped, of the five hundred

SwatBots Robotnik had sent only ten of these returned.

_________________________________________________________________

Chapter Four

Knuckles an Echidna and guardian of the Floating island grinded his teeth in frustration,

a week ago he had found a beautiful silver box in a cave. But he had found that the

metal had been melted in key places so he wasn't able to open it, he was now in

Knothole village waiting for Rotor to get it open.

'Hello Knuckles," Knuckles turned around and smiled, it was Tails the two tailed fox who

was Sonics best friend. He then frowned when he noticed that Sonic wasn't with Tails,

he looked around wondering where the blue hedgehog could be.

"Where's Sonic?" he asked and he wished then that he hadn't asked, Tails face fell and

his eyes filled with tears. Knuckles bit the inside of his left cheek, with this reaction he

knew that something very bad must of happened to Sonic.

"Knuckles don't you know, Sonics been missing for three months now," Tails said in a

voice that sounded like it was about to break, then Tails ran away from Knuckles in

tears.

"It's true Knuckles, Sonic vanished one night and we still haven't found any clues," a

voice said, Knuckles saw that it was Sally and he also noticed that she needed sleep

very badly.

"How did that happen?" he asked her, she sighed sadly and he knew that she didn't

know.

"Princess Sally, Princess Sally," a breathless voice suddenly called, Sally and Knuckles

looked up to see a middle aged cat running towards towards them with something in its

arms.

"I'll see you later Knuckles, I have to attend to something," Sally said and he nodded,

Sally and the cat ran into the medicle hut.

"Knuckles I've got it open!" he heard Rotor call from within Rotors hut, quickly he entered

and went to a table where the now open box was placed. Carefully Knuckles reached in

and pulled out a huge envelope, he could tell that it had once been white but time had

changed its edges to yellow and brown.

Carefully with two fingers he opened the envelope, he wondered what was so important

in this envelope that it had been buried in a cave. His fingers detected some papers

inside and he carefully slid them out, he realized that they were photos of some kind and

he quickly studied them and there were five of them.

The first one was of himself in a field o flowers waving at someone beyond the person

holding the camera, he also noticed that he looked to be around four of five in the

picture. The next picture was of himself and another Echidna, they were placing flower

wreaths on each ithers heads and smiling. She had silvery blue fur and blue eyes, for

some reason she seemed to remind him of something but not what. The last three

pictures were of himself and the other Echidna in different places and always smiling, he

turned the pictures over and noticed the dates the pictures were taken and he also saw

her name.

"Who are you T'ana-Lii, why don't I remember you but I see you in these pictures with

me?" Knuckles asked the pictures, they of course couldn't answer him. Finally he pulled

the final objects out of the envelope, there was another photo, a newspaper clipping,

and also a beatiful painting of T'ana-Lii.

The photo was of her again at a birthday party and he knew that it was hers, she was

holding up a beautiful heart shaped silver locket and was also hugging him. The

newspaper article made him cry fo it said that T'ana- Lii was presumed dead after a

huge explosion and that no body had yet to be found a month after.

TBC


	2. Part 2

The Ninjas of Mobius

The Ninjas of Mobius

By Firehedgehog

Firehedgehog@excite.com

Chapter Five

"Okay, now we carefully pull back the cloth from around the childs face," the doctor

instructed Bunny and Bunny nodded. She did as she was told, and as soon as they

pulled the cloth off the child Bunny discovered the child was an echidna.

Carefully they pulled the rest of the clothing off and she saw that the child was female,

then she let the doctor clean the wounds and put the bandages on the child which she

had yet to learn how to do correctly.

As Bunny was putting blankets over the child she noticed the necklace around the

childs neck and she admired the workmanship of the silver heart, finally she was done

putting the blankets on the child.

"Thank you Bunny for the help, I've been having an overload of patients lately and you

helping me today really helped," the doctor said with a smile, Bunny smiled and left the

hut for her home since she was so tired.

Sally looked at the child in the bed, a bandage was wrapped around her head like a

bandana. The girl she noticed was in very good shape other then the obvious injuries,

the doctor told her that the injuries were caused by a swatbot.

"Saph... ," the girl suddenly said in her sleep, Sally quickly wrote down the name the

child had said, whatever she had just said could tell them where she had come from or

who her parents were.

"Sapphier... ," the girl said and sally blinked, the word Saph and Sapphier sounded the

same so they might be the same thing or person.

'I wonder who Saph or Sapphire are?" Sally said musing, this musing was cut short

when the door to the medicle hut opened. Sally looked up and smiled, it was Knuckles

and in his hands were some old photos.

Knuckles walked into the medicle hut in deep thought, he knew that he should know

this T'ana-lii but he didn't know and anyway she had been dead for years.

"Hi sal, so what was that problem earlier?" he asked her with a smile, Sally bit her lip

and pointed at the bed beside her.

Knuckles turned to look at the bed and froze, his world fragmented like a broken

mirror. The floor seemed to fall away from him, he felt the photos slide from his hands

and land gently on the floor. He felt disbelief course through him and his heart beat an

unbelievable speed, he knew that this couldn't T'ana-lii because she was dead. For

one thing T'ana-lii would be sixteen years old by now and not a child, and then he felt

his heart freeze once again.

Around her neck was a necklace and one that was very familiar, it was the silver heart

necklace that T'ana-lii had worn. sally of course had noticed his reaction, Sally then

blinked wondering what was going on here.

Slowly Knuckles with a shaky hand lifted up the heart locket and opened it, inside

ingraved was the name T'ana-lii and also a miniture picture of T'ana-lii and himself

putting flower wreaths on each others heads, it was exactly like one of the pictures he

had dropped on the floor.

Knuckles closed the locket in shock and studied the silvery blue colored echidna, he

knew that it couldn't be her but as he studied her he saw that the body was very mature

but while she was asleep she looked like a child.

"It couldn't be you, could it?" he asked himself his mind numb in shock.

________________________________________________________________

Chapter Six

Sapphier smiled to himself as he came to a bend in the trail that told him that he would

soon be at the place of Ninjas, it had taken him three weeks for his task to be

completed and he was finally done. He rounded the bend and stopped dead, where

the place of Ninjas had been was a smoking ruin and rubble.

"What happened?" he asked himself as he wondered about the ruins, he winced when

he saw the fresh graves and he silently read the names on there markers. He had

known them all but he did not cry, that wasn't the way of the ninjas.

"Sapphier!" a voice suddenly called, he spun around and found himself in a bear hug.

He sighed when he saw that it was Obsidian, the wolfs golden eyes were tearful and

joyfull that his friend had returned alive.

"Where is everyone?" Sapphier asked, he specially wanted to know where Galena

was since they were best friends.

"They are at the sacred place waiting for us, but Galena... well there is something i

have to tell you," Obsidian said and he told him about the swatbot attack and also how

Galena hurt had been found by the softones, it was up to Sapphier to rescue her.

"I will be back once I have retrieved Galena," Sapphier said and Obsidian nodded,

Sapphier started running using his super speed. He once again had to go to knothole

village, sally had Galena.

How long Galena had been there she didn't know, every now and then she would wake

up in a confused muddle and she would call for sapphier hoping that he would be

there. What confused her more was that the softones would call her T'ana-lii and ask

her where she was from, she couldn't tell them about the place of Ninjas and the wound

to her head quickly made her fall asleep again.

For some reason one of the voices was somehow familliar, the voice seemed gentle

yet held strength that few softones held. The voice tickled her brain that told her that

she should know that voice, but once again it was from before the ninjas so she didn't

remember.

Knuckles knew that he was falling in love with T'ana-Lii, since he had first seen her

three weeks ago and he had started to remember his childhood with her that is until

she supposibly died in a terrible accident.

He wondered why T'ana-Lii wasn't responding to her name and also why she wasn't

talking to anyone when she was awake, all she did was call for that Sapphier person.

He sighed and wondered if she remembered him since he basicly looked the same as

he had when they were kids, he just wondered why she didn't look at anyone when she

was totally awake.

"T'ana-Lii how I love thee, though make my heart beat like a drum," he then winced at

the bad poetry he had just said, good thing T'ana-Lii was asleep at the moment so she

wouldn't of heard him.

"Good thing you didn't hear me say that, I'd die of embarrisment," Knuckles said

blushing red, he sighed and left his seat beside T'ana-Lii's cot, he had to get some

sleep tonight.

_________________________________________________________________

Chapter Seven

Sapphier slipped between the buildings in knothole village, he gritted his teeth in

frustration wishing that he was anywhere but here. For years after he had recovered his

memory he had lived among the soft ones and he had hated it, now once again his true

identity he had to come here to save Galena.

He remembered the accident that had taken away everything he had known too well

and it still haunted his dreams, when he had been five years old he had fallen down a

cliff and a blow to the head had returned his memory to him. But he had been stuck still

with the softones for he hadn't been able to remember the way home, finally in what

seemed light years later the ninjas had found him and he remembered how to get

home.

Finally he came to the place he knew Galena would be, the medicle hut. He listened at

the door and smiled when he realized that only Galena was inside, he eased open the

door and silently slipped inside. He growled softly when he saw that the softones had

unmasked her, but he let it pass seeing that they had treated her wounds.

"Gale... " he whisphered, her eyelids flickered and she woke up. He frowned now

remembering how far behind the softones medicle technology was, but once Galena

was home she would be better in a few minutes instead of weeks.

"Saph, please get me out of here," she said in a very weak voice, Sapphier carefully

picked her up relieved that he could leave now.

Then the door slammed open, he spun around Galena in his arms to see Knuckles.

After a minute of staring at each other Sapphier sweatdropped, carefully he used all

his skills to vanish from sight with Gale and run for it.

Behind him he heard Knuckles yell and alarms flare, he decided to go through the tree

branchess in case someone actually saw him and he ran even faster.

"Gale hold on, were going to someplace safe," Sapphier wisphered, Galena didn't

answer him since she was out of it.

Knuckles yawned as he entered the medicle hut, he had forgotten his glass there and

had decided to get it before he went to sleep. Then he saw the blue clothed person

and he froze, this unknown mobian was very tall and was wearing the same kind of

clothing that T'ana-lii had worn when they had found her. He also noticed that the

person was holding T'ana-lii, and then before his startled eyes the stranger vanished

from sight.

After three seconds of staring at the now empty spot he finally yelled for help, minutes

later Princess Sally and other freedom fighters ran to him.

"Someone took T'ana-lii Sally, please we have to save her," Knuckles said his eyes

haunted with grief, after remembering T'ana-lii after all these years he didn't want to

loose her again.

"We'll try Knuckles, don't give up hope," Sally said.

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter Eight

Sapphier knew that Obsidian was relieved to see him but only the wolves eyes showed

any of his emotion, quickly they headed to the sacred place set to get Galena medicle

attention.

Finally they arrived at the sacred place and they both rushed Galena to the medicle

facility, then Sapphier went to his desinated room and fell into a deep sleep.

He dreamed, dreamed of when he had first met Galena and he had also given her the

name of Galena.

A young blue hedgehog walked into the hospital room in the hospital area of the place

of ninjas, on a bed a silvery blue echidna girl his own age lay, there were bandages

wrapped around her face and other places on her small body.

Earlier a ninja had brought her here after hearing her parents trying to find a way to get

rid of her after a terrible explosion had struck her blind, the doctors here were unable to

give her sight back but they were using all there skills so that she would only have a few

scars on her face when she was fully healed.

The echidna stirred and finally awoke, Sapphier walked over and sat in the chair

beside the hospital bed.

"Hi, my name is Sapphier whats your name?" he asked her, she turned her bandaged

wrapped face and eyes towards him and the bottom part of her face that he could see

frowned.

"I... I... I... don't remember, I don't remember anything," she said, to him her voice

sounding small and frightened.

"How about I give you a new name, that is till you remember your real one, and we can

be best friends since were both the same age?" Sapphier asked the echidna, the

echidna smiled and daid okay in a timid voice.

"Then I name you Galena after the gem, its fits you since your fur colouring looks like

the gems colouring," Sapphier said and then the two children giggled, the echidna now

named Galena smiled and fell back to sleep.

Sapphier stayed there till a doctor told him that he had to leave, Sapphier left now

happy that he had made a new friend.

Sapphier woke up smiling, looking out his bedroom window he saw that it was only

midnight. He rolled over in his bed smiling happy that he still had his best friend, he

went back to sleep.

The master of all ninjas sighed as he looked at the night sky, he had never told anyone

that sapphier was his son but he loved him and he even loved Galena like a daughter.

He had never told Galena about her past and he hoped that he would never have to,

her past was so very sad. 

Galenas parents had never told anyone that they had recovered her after the explosion,

that is since the softones technology would still leave her blind and terribly scared. A

ninja had heard there plans for getting rid of her and had seen the raw potential in the

child, letting nothing to go to chance the ninja had taken her and now Galena lived

happily.

He sighed again wishing life was simple, but it wasn't.

_______________________________________________________________

Chapter Nine

Morning was not Galena's favorite time of day, she prefured waking up at noontime

when the most cheerful people weren't about. But she got up anyway when the sun was

about to rise into the sky and the birds began there singing, today she was out of the

medicle facility and already she was planning to work the kinks out of her body.

She got into her ninja garb and then the only thing people could see of her were her

light blue eyes, she gathered her favourite weapons and went into the training room

where everyone could practice.

Already there were others here, she nodded to towards there general direction. She

started with general warmups till her body moved gracefully and smoothly, then she

used her weapons against a practice dummy she senced with her sixth sence.

"Hi Gale," a male voice said, galena smiled as Sapphier walked into the room. Like

herself Sapphier was not a morning person but resigned himself to get up before the

sun rose, he had once told her that when he got up he always wanted to kill the poor

annoying birds who sung outside his windows because he hated anything cheerful

when he woke up.

"Hi Saph, whats up?" Galena asked him as she heard him lightly walk up to her, his

breathing was slow and she had to listen hard to hear it. Around him she felt a feeling

of excitement, she knew he was planning something for today.

"How would you like to go on an adventure?" he asked her and she felt a warm glow of

happines from him, he wanted her to go.

"Of course I'll go Saph, who else would actually go on your crazy adventures," she said

in a fake nasty voice, they joked about these adventures when ever they planned one.

"Well then Gale lets go, I just got the map to the great tomb. The master said we an

look for the great library ledgend says it holds, remember togeather we can find

anything," he said and they both laughed togeather, then they both headed for

adventure.

Knuckles slung his backpack onto his back, he was going searching for T'ana-lii. He

knew with a gut feeling that he would find her in the ruins of the great tomb, the tomb

was found near the ruins of the ancients. He wondered how he knew this and he

frowned, he would figure it out later when he wasn't so worried about her.

"Knuckles be careful," sally said from the door of the hut, Knuckles looked at her and

smiled for her concern.

"Thanks sally I'll be careful, I'm just going to be searching for a few days and then I have

to return to the floating island," Knuckles said and she sighed suddenly looking sad, he

knew that once again she was thinking of what could of happened to Sonic and

wishing that she could go search for him also.

"I know Knuckles but everytime a friend leaves Knothole even to hike I now fear that

they are going to dissapear, i just wish I knew what had happened to Sonic so I

wouldn't be scared like this," Sally said with a slight frown, Knuckles took her hand and

gave it a slight squeeze of comfort.

"Don't worry Sally I'll be back," he said with a smile, she smiled back.

"I count on it," Sally said, she then turned around and vanished from his sight.

TBC Wow can't believe I'm working on this series again, I hope to have

more chapters done soon and I would like to thank kazianna_Breetai aka

Flamedramon_girl for creating the characters Galena and obsidian in the series.


	3. Part 3

To tell the truth I haven't worked on this story for a year, well I got in it my 

mind to complete this chapter so my friend Flamedramon_girl would be 

happy. Well now that the introduction is over lets read the fic, onward my 

readers.

                        The Ninjas of Mobius

                        By Firehedgehog

                        Firehedgehog@hotmail.com

Chapter Ten

      The ruins of the great Tomb were a dreary place, Sapphier could see 

that in many crumbled corners of the tomb birds nested. He looked at the 

map of the ruins, with a couple more coridors the two of them would be at 

the entrance to the ledgendary great library.

      "How much farther Saph?" Galeena asked, Sapphier turned to look at 

his friend in adventure. Galeena was a ninja like himself, she was a silvery 

blue echidna with large blue eyes and her ninja garb was a silvery blue color 

also. One of the things hard to tell about her was her age since she was 

pretty short for her age and that she was an echidna under her garb, the 

thing others never expected was that she was blind and had been for years.

      "Probably a few minutes Gale," he answered, the two of them since 

they were alone were letting there voices sound like there respected genders 

but if anyone was with them you wouldn't be able to tell anything else about 

them.

      It was then that the two of them heard the sound of someone else, 

quickly the two of them hid and waited to see who it was... or in Galeenas 

case sence who it was.

      'Damn' Sapphier thought when he saw who it was, it was someone he 

had been friends with when he had been called Sonic. It was Knuckles the 

guardian of the floatng island, Sapphier frowned wondering what the hell 

Knuckles was doing here.

***

      Knuckles sighed as he walked through the ruins, after hours of 

searching he wondered why he had thought he would find T'ana-lii here of 

all places.

      "Why the hell did I think I would find her here, if only that blue 

garbed person hadn't taken her," Knuckles muttered darkly to himself, he 

sighed and then froze where he was standing. He didn't know why but he 

felt as if he was being watched, once the older guardians had told him that 

the guardians of the island could sometimes feel things that are invisible to 

normal sight.

      "Great now I'm being paranoid," Knuckles said rolling his eyes, then 

with a sigh he began walking again.

***

      When Knuckles began to walk the direction the two ninjas planned to 

go Sapphier realized that he had to stop knuckles, acting quickly he silently 

went behind Knuckles and knocked him out. Then he tied the red echidna 

up, if Knuckles woke up he didn't want him to get free anytime soon.

      "You didn't have to hit him that hard Sapphier," Galeena said and she 

let herself be seen by normal sight and so did he, he gave her an evil glare 

not that she could see it.

      "Because red boy here has a hard head, and when he wakes up he'll 

want to find us right away... this way we'll probably be long gone by the 

time he comes to," Sapphier said, she nodded now in agreement and they 

continued on there way.

      "You know what Sapphier, I don't know why but that soft one echidna 

seems familliar for someone... as if I met him long ago in that time I can't 

remember," Galeena said, Sapphier frowned under his cowl but didn't say 

anything.

_________________________________________________________________

Chapter Eleven

      Knuckles woke up with a huge headache, he tried to move but found 

that he was tied up very tightly with a very strong rope. He grunted when a 

stone from the ceiling dropped and hit his side, this wasn't how he had 

expected to spend his time.

      "This really isn't my day," he muttered in an annoyed voice, his hands 

were behind his back and after a few minutes of moving his body in strange 

positions he got then in front of himself.

      "What now?" he asked himself as he managed to sit up, he licked his 

dry lips and wished he could reach his backpack which held his water bottle. 

He sweatdropped when a rat appeared and squeaked in an annoyed voice at 

him, he guessed that he was in its favorite spot.

      "I've got to find her, this might be my last chance," Knuckled said and 

he sat up with a groan trying to ignor how sore his body was, he glared at 

the rope wishing it wasn't there.

      "T'ana-lii please be okay," he wispered and he hoped with all his heart 

she was okay, in his minds eye he saw a very hazy memory of her return. He 

sighed and closed his eyes, he had to gather all his energy to escape these 

ropes.

      'T'ana-lii' he thought as he opened his eyes once again, gritting his 

teeth he pulled his wrists apart ignoring the pain the ropes caused. 

      {SNAP}

      He smiled when he saw that the ropes had finally snapped, quickly he 

rubbed his circalation back into his wrists. His tounge was sticking slightly 

out of his mouth as he untied the rest of himself from the rope, it returned 

inside his mouth once he was totally free.

      'Whoever tied that rope is good, if I wasn't so strong I would still be 

trapped' Knuckles thought with a frown, he knew that he would have to be 

more careful now since he had already been knocked out once.

      "Maby I will even find out what has happened to Sonic," Knuckles 

wispered and he thought about the blue hedgehog who had been his friend, 

he knew that if he found out what had happened to Sonic it would ease 

many mobians hearts a little.

      'Lets do it to it' Knuckles thought borrowing a motto from a friend he 

missed, then he started in the direction he felt he had to go.

***

      Sapphier froze as a strange feeling entered him, he didn't know why 

but he had a feeling that he had to put on the full ninja look on again. He 

sighed silently wishing that he had time to losing up more often, but the life 

of a ninja was full of Danger and he could never give anything away.

      "Saph, whats wrong?" Galeena asked and he knew she had felt his 

mood change, she was very sensituive to these things.

      "Gale feel the air, we have to be very careful now... or I have a feeling 

our people might be revealed even more then ever before," he wispered to 

her, she paused and he knew that she was feeling the world around her with 

those extra sences she had.

      "The soft one we tied up earlier has escaped Sapphier, if we meet up 

with him again I suggest we abandon this adventure," she said and he 

agreed, then as one they seemed to vanish into the shadows of the ruins.

***

      Knuckles knew that he was getting closer to T'ana-lii, it was like a 

buzzing in his heart. He squinted into the darkened halls of the ruins, he 

knew that once this place had been a beautiful city thousands of years ago.

_________________________________________________________________

Chapter Twelve

      Sapphier sighed and groaned slightly, he was soaking wet and his 

blind friend was laughing knowing that he was disgrunted at such a small 

thing.

      "It's not that funny," he grumbled and he glared at the ceiling, there 

was a large crack that had just formed that the water had fallen from.

      "It is, you just can't understand it at this moment," she said and he 

knew that she was grinning, he sighed and realized that the water was 

soaking through his ninja garb.

      "Aww shut up Gale, and now I have to take these off to change into 

my spare ninja garb," he said and gave a fake upset sniff, she gave a small 

laugh that twinkled like crystals.

***

      Knuckled walked carefully throught the ruins, once he knew that place 

had been beautiful in his ancestors times... but now it was decaying rubble.

      "The history is lost for this place, I wonder who lived here so long 

ago," Knuckles said to himself, he sighed feeling slightly depressed in this 

place.

      It was then that he heard the sound of someone laughing, the laugh 

was crystal like but he would reconize it anywhere. He also heard another 

voice, he didn't reconize it because the person spoke to low.

      'T'ana-lii is here, that must mean my quest is almost over... and maby 

I can even find out what happened to Sonic' he thought excitement in his 

heart, he licked his lips and quickly headed in the direction he had heard 

T'ana-lii laugh and the other voice.

***

      Sapphier gave a small sigh as he pulled as the soaking wet ties so that 

he could pull of the hood that hid his face, thankfully he had an extra ninja 

garb... in case this one got ruined or something else.

      "Hurry up Saph, remember we only have a cartain amount of time for 

this adventure," Galena pointed out, Sapphier rolled his eyes even though he 

knew that this gesture was lost on the blind ninja.

      "Patience my young friend," he said in his most annoying voicem she 

groaned at his humour. With a grin he pulled off his hood, cold air rushed 

across his blue fur.

      "Sonic!" a voice called, startled Sapphier spun around after hearing the 

name the soft ones had given him.

      "Knuckles," he said in surprise.

***

      Knuckles had just rounded the corner to see someone he had never 

thought he would see again, the blue ninja that had taken T'ana-lii was no 

other then the long missing Sonic. He felt his heart skip a beat when that 

hood came totally off, his face paled and he did the only things he could 

thing of.

      "Sonic!" he called, startled the blue hedgehog (who had grown a lot 

since they had last seen each other) turned, Sonic stared at him in shock.

      "Knuckles," Sonic said in a surprised voice, finally his mind couldn't 

take it any longer and he fainted and the last thing he felt was someone 

catching him.

***

      "Sorry Gale looks like vacation is over early," Sapphier said after he 

had caught Knuckles, he looked at the red mobian and sighed.

      "We will have to take him back to base with us," Galena said, Sapphier 

agreed. After getting a good grip on Knuckles and Galena was hanging onto 

his back he began to run, using his super speed they soon arived at the 

sacred place.

TBC

I decided to put this up even though its shorter then the others, you all 

waited enough and since i didn't write much over christmas vacation this is 

my apology for the fans of my other fics and also you... and its been a long 

time since i updated this fic.

Ja Ne.


	4. Part 4

Yami no Tenshi reminded me to work on this fic again, because of that this 

part of the story is dedicated to he/she... and I'd love there email so we 

could maby chat about stories and matchups.

                        The Ninjas of Mobius

                        By Firehedgehog

                        Firehedgehog@hotmail.com

Chapter Thirteen

      Sapphier sighed as he looked over the form of the sleeping echidna, he 

was so surprised that Knuckles had found them. He knew Knuckles would 

have alot of questions, and to tell the truth he didn't know how to answer 

them.

      'This is just a big mess, the elders are not happy and if he won't 

promise to keep quiet... I really don't want to think about that alternate' 

Sapphier thought with a deep sigh, he leaned back in his chair deep in 

thought.

      He had known the Guardian of the floating island for quiet a few 

years, there first meeting had been quite interesting. Robotnik of course had 

made Knuckles think Sonic and Tails were evil, after a few adventures 

Knuckles had seen the truth.

      While he waited for Knuckles to wake up he had chosen to wear his 

soft ones clothing, he had worn them for years and he knew Knuckles would 

relax more if he wore them.

      "..." a voice said, Sapphiers eyes snapped open as the occupent on the 

bed began to come to.

      "Welcome back to the world of the living Knuckles," Sapphier said 

letting amusement show in his voice, Knuckles eyes snapped open and he 

rolled over to face the hedgehog.

      "Sonic..." Knmuckled said once again in shock, Sapphier sighed and 

quickly slapped the echidna who was about to faint.

      "Idiot," Sapphier muttered, he was now starting to wonder if he should 

of worn his ninja garb.

***

      Knuckles stared at the blue hedgehog in shock, one of his white gloved 

hands was held against his cheek where Sonic had struck him. Since there 

was more light... where ever he was, he could see that the hedgehog had 

finally grown.

      His blue spines were longer and he was taller also, there was a 

calmness around him that hadn't been there before. He looked into the 

hedgehogs eyes and had to blink, Sonics blue eyes were turning a soft 

emerald green at there edges.

      It wasn't noticable yet but after awhile it would be visible, he knew it 

was an effect of Sonic using the choas emeralds over the years. He had heard 

of this happening from ancient texts about the choas emeralds, it was very 

rare... most times Choas emeralds killed those that tried to use them.

      "Sonic, where am I and where have you been all this time," he 

demanded angerly, he knew that everyone was worried about Sonic and 

missed him very much.

      "I can't tell you that yet Knuckles, theres a story I have to tell you 

first," Sonic said with a sigh, Knuckles frowned and knew that this story 

must be important and made himself comfortable.

________________________________________________________________

Chapter Fourteen

      Sapphier took a deep breath as he finished telling Knuckles his life 

story, he had told it like a story so that the soft one might understand.

      Looking into the echidnas eyes he saw a light of understanding, yet he 

also saw a bit of sadness in them.

      "You can't go back to knothole can you?" Knuckles asked, Sapphier 

shook his head no knowing that he had changed too much to go back to being 

Sonic again.

      "I missed you when you vanished Sonic.... um what did you say your 

real name was again?" Knuckles asked, Sapphier allowed himself one of his 

rare laughs and answered.

      "My name is Sapphier, its my birth name by the way," he answered 

his eyes twinkling, during the story Knuckles had interrupted once to tell 

him about the effect of the choas emeralds on his eyes.

      "Soooo," Knuckles breathed out slowly, it was obviously a question that 

he didn't quite know how to ask.

      "Yes?" he asked with with a slight smirk, Knuckles looked slightly 

nervous but asked his question.

      "Whats it like being a ninja, I heard about them in stories and I bet 

half of that isn't true?" Knuckles asked, Sapphier looked at the red mobian in 

front of him and wondered if he would be able to give him a tour of the 

sacred place.

      "It is very different then you think Knuckles, before I go ask 

permission to give you a tour of the area will you please tell me why you so 

interested in Galeena who you called T'ana-lii?" Sapphier asked, Knuckles 

sighed and looked at Sapphier with sad purple eyes.

      "I guess I can tell you, you need to know these things before you go 

don't you?" Knuckled asked with yet another sigh, Sapphier nodded Knuckles 

looked at the ceiling.

      "It all started in my childhood, and no I am not going to tell you my 

whole life story," Knuckles said seeing Sapphiers face, Sapphier grinned and 

made himself more comfy for Knuckles story.

***

      Now it is said that Ninjas were not curious creatures like there soft 

ones cousins of mobius, that was entirely wrong. This fact was proven wrong 

by the crowd listening outside the door, at least ten ninjas were trying here 

the conversations inside.

      "Quiet, if you'll all be quiet I'll be able to hear and tell you whats going 

on," a voice said in a whisper to the others, this ninja was in a red ninjas 

garb and still quite young not yet learned all there lessons.

      'Oh oh' the red garbed one thought with a large sweatdrop, it had just 

heard the sound of the door breaking from the press of ninjas outside.

      "Ahhh," everyone yelled as the door gave way and they fell to the 

floor inside, they were met with the amused eyes of Knuckles and Sapphier 

laughing with amusement.

      "Were in trouble, aren't we?" the red garbed one asked with a nervous 

laugh, Sapphier only nodded as he continued to laugh.

________________________________________________________________

Chapter Fifteen

      "And this is the training area for children below five, that is tha age 

many things of great importance is taught," Sapphier told Knuckles, it was 

two days later and he had finally gotten permission to give the soft one a 

tour.

      After Knuckles first day Sapphier had once again began to wear his 

ninja garb, this annoyed Knuckles to no end because he found it quite hard 

to tell the ninjas apart.

      He was starting to wish the ninjas wore name tags, there robes while 

they had many shades of colors were almost impossible to tell apart.

      Yesterday he had met with Galeena, he also found out why she had 

reacted so strangely to knothole. She was blind, and she had been blind since 

she had been very young.

      To his sadness she remembered none of her past, so he had told her 

what he remembered but she asked him not to call her the name she had 

those years ago.

      It burdened his heart to see her yet not as he remembered, but he 

knew that time could do that to anyone. It was even more possible with full 

blown amnesia, after that initial conversations she had told him some very 

humourous stories about Sapphiers childhood.

      Knuckles found that he had fallen deeply in love with her, but he 

knew his feelings would never be returned. How could they when they were 

so different, she was a ninja and would never leave then when they had 

raised her after saving her life.

      But he had learned much about them from her, it had been quite a 

shock when Sapphier once Sonic had come in his ninja garb emotionless and 

seemingly gengerless.

      He also had the paranoid feeling Sapphier loved to frighten him, he 

didn't know how many times Sapphier had appeared out of the shadows 

making his heart skip a beat.

      "And heres our last stop, the cafeteria," Sapphier said in a monotone 

voice, it was just in time as Knuckles stomach growled in hunger.

      'This is so embarrising' he thought and he was served a wonderful 

soup, he idly wonedered if he could get the recipe.

      As he ate he also wondered if he could visit here after, there was 

something soo mysterious about these ninjas. And there was also something 

else he considered and it made his heart ache, he would be able to see 

Galeena again.

      "Knuckles, when you are done eating it is time to meet the master of 

the ninjas," Sapphier said, Knuckles paled slightly and swallowed deeply.

      From what he had heard so far from his stay was that the master of 

the ninjas was the most dangerous and cunning of the lot.

      "Great," he said in barely a whisper, he only hoped it wouldn't be his 

death sentence.

________________________________________________________________

Chapter Sixteen

      Sapphier was glad that his ninja garb hid his face, that way Knuckles 

wouldn't see his lips twitching into a smile. He had watched the meeting 

between the two from the shadows, he doubted Knuckles had ever been that 

scared in his life.

      He himself knew that the master was having a great time, the master 

was geeting gold and couldn't travel as well as the younger generation so 

this was a treat to meet someone.

      'Of couse I doubt Knuckles thought it was a treat' Sapphier thought 

with amusement, at the moment the two were heading to a room he had left 

out of the tour.

      The room held a knife that had the creat of the ninjas on it, the 

mobian ninjas gave them to anyone who was welcome in there bases and 

would give protection to.

      Unknown to knuckles he had just been giving the greatest of honours, 

in ancient times many great hearted and good souls had been granted this 

knife... Knuckles was the only person since Robotnik came to recieve one.

      Finally it was the time to give knuckles the knife and he did so, 

Knuckles took the knfe and looked at its design in awe.

      "Its beautiful," Knuckles said with wide eyes, Sapphier allowed himself 

to nod... not that the echidna noticed.

      "It is Knuckles and remember you must remain quiet of what you 

have seen, but you do have a reason to visit another other then me here," he 

said, his blue eyes danced as he remembered how Knuckles had looked at 

Galeena.

      Galeena had also looked at Knuckles that way, she had only admitted 

to Sapphier that she had fallen in love with the guardian of the floating 

island.

      "And that is?" Knuckles asked clearly confused, Sapphier pulled the 

face part of his garb down and grinned broadly at the confused soft one.

      "Because you love Galeena, and I know her heart belongs to you," he 

whispered, before the surprised and confused mobian could do anything 

Sapphier cheerfully pulled his face garb into place.

      Then before Knuckles could reply he gave Knuckles a map to get back 

to knothole and find the way here again, then he led him outside and after 

waving closed the door.

      'Sometimes I love being me' he thought happily, Sapphier then forced 

himself back into being the perfect ninja again.

TBC

To tell the truth I wrote this chapter all in one day, it might be written in a 

rush but I had to write it all down before my writers block for this story 

returned. Warning I don't know when the next part will be, it could be to a 

few months to half a year... but for all i know it could be a week.


	5. Part 5

Wa la, the next part of the story, I know you have all waited a very long tim 

for this. So enjoy, and I would love fanart.

                        The Ninjas of Mobius

                        By Firehedgehog

                        Firehedgehog@hotmail.com

Chapter Seventeen

      It was yet another beautiful day on the floating island, there was a 

nice breeze that swept up leaves making them seem to dance in the air. 

Puffy white clouds graced the sky while the sky was a bright blue, as before 

it was a beautiful day.

      In a meadow on the island a red echidna the guardian of this island 

lay, his purple eyes were half closed and made him look like he was half 

asleep. In truth he was wide awake but deep in thought, his thoughts were a 

confused whirl of his time with the ninjas.

      In that time he had discovered so much about a world he had hought 

he had known, and what more he found out that most of what he knew 

about Sonic was a lie... but at least they were still friend.

      With a brief frown he held up the dagger the ninjas had given him, it 

was easy enough to carry and use. The blade part was a silver type of metal 

he didn't reconize and light and sharp, the hilt was made of some strange 

material with a beautifully engraved crest on it... the creat of the ninjas.

      'In stories Ninjas were evil and murderers, but in truth they are our 

greatest allies... but they have kept there existance secret since the 

beginning' Knuckles thought, with a deep sigh the echidna sat up.

      'Sapphier told me not to tell anyone he is alive, anyway most belive he 

is dead anyway. How could I explain to them that Sonic is alive and healthy, 

the mobian they knew is practicly gone' Knuckles thought with a deeper 

frown, it was at that moment something wet splattered onto his nose.

      Startled he looked up, while deep in his thoughts rain clouds had 

quickly gathered above blocking the sun. Quickly he got up and ran to 

shelter, a few seconds after getting there it started to pore.

      'I have to go back to see Sapphier again, I have so many questions left 

to ask that can't be answered here' Knuckled thought as the rain fell, and 

also there was a certain someone else there he would like to see.

      He blushed as he remembered what Sapphier had said to him before 

he left, could it be true that Galeena liked him.

      'Please let it be true, I love her so much it hurts' Knuckles thought, 

closing his eye a single tear fell down his furred face.

***

      Sapphier was bored, there was absolutely nothing to do today... and no 

one really wanted the perfect Ninja to get bored. Young in his ninja life he 

had started to play pranks when he became stir crazy bored, he was near 

that point and that was making everyone else nervous. Really it hadn't been 

his fault that Cobalt had broken its leg from one of his pranks, and that had 

been the only time anyone got hurt.

      'There has got to be something to do' sapphier thought glaring out his 

window, at that moment there was a thunder and lightning storm going on... 

Ninjas didn't go outside on these type of days because people might spot 

them easier.

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter Eighteen

      The storm had finally stopped, a small drizzle still filled the air and a 

beautiful rainbow filled the air. Sapphier smiled as he stepped out the 

building, even though it was still drizzling he wouldn't go stir crazy anymore.

      Looking back he noticed that a few ninjas were looking at him 

nervously, they were probably hoping he wouldn't go into prank mode still.

      "Hey Galeena get out here, some fresh air will do you good," he called 

back into the complex, a few minutes later the blind ninja stood beside him.

      "Well?" she question, he blinked and looked at her.

      "Well what?" he asked her, this was a game of theres.

      "What do we do now," she said, he grinned even though she wouldn't 

be able to see it.

      "We go bother the trainees," he said with a snicker, she nodded and 

they both went to torture.... er tease the young ones who couldn't yet control 

there emotions very well.

***

      Knuckled groaned in exaustion, he hadn't realized how out of shape he 

was till he had started his hike to the place the ninjas lives.

      It had stopped raining quite awhile ago and the sky was clear of any 

clouds, the ground was still moist and he had to be careful not to slip in any 

loose earth or mud.

      He had done that too many time already.

***

      A younge ninja on patrol spotted him, at first the ninja was ready to 

knock him unconcious until he saw the gift Sapphier had giving him.

      Knuckles could tell that the ninja was very young because he or was it 

she was filled with energy and excitement.

      Fron the ninja he learned that this was its first time on patrol, if he 

did good he would be allowed more patrol duties and then have better 

missions.

      "Patrol duty must be boring," he told the ninja, the ninja who wore 

complete black snorted slightly. At the moment the ninja was leading him to 

the ninjas home, it was faster then following the map and he wouldn't get 

lost.

      "Not really, all kind of interesting things happen on patrol," the ninja 

told him, Knuckles smiled slightly at this.

      "Aren't you suppose to be on patrol," a new and familliar voice said, 

the ninja next to him stiffened and they both turned around.

      "Sir, yes Sapphier sir," the younge ninja said seeing the blue garbed 

ninja standing there, Knuckles wasn't sure but he could of sworn he saw 

amusement in Sapphiers eyes.

      "I'll let you off this timebecause you were guiding Knuckles here, now 

back to patrol.... I'll speak to you more later," Sapphier said in an 

unemotional voice, the young ninja nodded and vanished into the shadows.

      "Hi sapphier, I hope I didn't get that ninja in trouble," Knuckles said 

truthfully, to his surprise Sapphier gave a small laugh.

      "No hes not in touble Knuckles, but he has to remember to stay on 

patrol... he should of called someone else not on duty," Sapphier explained 

calmly, Knuckles blinked and shrugged.

      "Okay I guess, anyway I came to visit... well I have more questions to 

ask you,' Knuckles told him, Sapphier nodded and they both continued to 

walk to the complex.

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter Nineteen

      Two mobians sat around a small table, on was a red echidna and the 

otehr was a blue hedgehog in ninja garb minus the head parts. In front of 

them was glasses of crystal clear water, both were still untouched.

      "Thats the best i can explain it Knuckles, I know alot of our history... it 

would take months to find out the rest in our library," Sapphier told the soft 

one in front of him, Knuckles frowned then shrugged.

      "I guess, but your knowledge on your peoples past is impressive.... 

especially considering how bad you memory was as Sonic," Knuckles teased, 

Sapphier only nodded reconizing it as a joke.

      "Yes I did have a very bad memory, but alas poor Sonic died in such a 

sad way," Sapphier said in a fake over dramatized voice, Knuckles hearing 

this could only laugh.

      "SAPPHIER!" a voice screamed, startled the two turned to see a very 

younge ninja in training run into the room.

      "Calm down, tell me whats wrong?" Sapphier asked narrowing his blue 

eyes, in the light of the room Knuckles could see the glimmer of emerald 

green around there edges.

      "Knothole village is under attack, Robotnik has discovered it," the 

younge ninja said quickly, at those words the two felt fear flutter through 

there hearts.

      "Sapphier i have to get there quick, i know you ninjas don't get 

involved in this type of thing so please at least get me there quickly," 

Knuckles pleaded of the vlue garbed ninja, to his surprised Sapphier placed a 

gloved hand on his shoulder a serious look on his face.

      "Knuckles the crest on that dagger makes you our allie, Knothole is 

that last safehaven for mobiand from Robotnik. It is our duty to help save 

the mobiand there from his evil, we will all fight with you," sapphier told 

him, Knuckles could only look at the hedgehog in surprise.

      "Robotnik killed some of our people and we owe him for that, Knuckles 

don't worry," a calm voice said, startled he looked to the door of the room he 

saw a familiar garbed ninja. His heart leapt at the sight of her, he loved her 

as T'ana-Lii and as Galeena who she was known as now.

      "Don't worry, we will arrive in plenty of time," Sapphier said pulling 

on his the rest of his ninja garb, with these on no one could reconize him.... or 

realize that he had once been Sonic the hedgehog.

***

      Before knuckles knew it he was only seconds from knothole 

surrounded by ninjas, he knew that before battle normal mobians would be 

rolling in emotions that everyone could feel... but the ninjas were 

emotionless before the battle.

      Knuckles gulped as he looked at the fearless warriors around him, 

they made him feel useless. Looking around he spotted Galeena and 

sapphier, the two were like emotionless statues from what he saw.

      Finally sapphier came over to him and outlines the battle plan, he had 

no idea how they would pull it off... but dispite his fears he knew that 

Sapphier and the ninjas would pull it off.

      'Of course I'll be helping to' Knuckles thought narrowing his eyes, for 

teh fight they had giving him a few light weapons if he needed to use them... 

and he wanted to use them against Robotnik.

____________________________________________________________________

Chapter Twenty

      He was running, his breath came out in hit puffs. His lungs felt as if 

they were on fire, he really wished that Robotnik had chosen another day to 

attack Knothole village directly.

      Tails had noticed right away that there fight wasn't going as good as 

before, he knew that without Sonic it was slowly becoming that of a loosing 

battle.

      'If Sonic was still alive or hadn't vanished we'd be okay, I only wish 

he was here now' Tails thought tears in his light blue eyes, he missed the 

blue hedgehog terribly.

      He took a quick glance behind him and wimpered, the two swatbots 

that were chasing him were getting much closer.

      'I have to get away, I can't get caught... I don't want to be robotocized' 

Tails cried in his mind, it was at that moment he felt his foot catch on 

something. His eyes widened as he heard a bone shattering 'crack', with a 

painful wimper he fell to the ground and cluthed at his broken ankle.

      "IN THE NAME OF DOCTOR ROBOTNIK RULER OF MOBIUS YOU ARE 

UNDER ARREST, RESISTANCE IN FUTILE (I had to write the last part, 

swatbots remind me of Borgs... lol)," The swatbots droned as they closed up 

on him, tails closed his eyes and began to cry like a little child scared out of 

his wits of his upcoming fate you would too.

      ~Swish~

      At that moment hearing that strange sound Tails eyes snapped open, 

to his startlement a blue garbed figure stood in front of him a strange curved 

sword in his hands.

      Tails would of fallen to the ground if he hadn't been there already as 

the two swatbots exploded, now he could see the swordstrikes that had 

destroyed them.

      "Can you walk?" an emotionless and genderless voice asked, startled 

Tails realized that the blue cloaked person was leaning over him and 

speaking to him also. He found himself looking into Sapphier eyes with 

emerald green around the edges, the eyes were strange to look at.

      "Can you walk?" the figure asked again and Tails realized he had been 

staring at the person, he could not tell what type of mobian this person was.

      "No, I tripped breaking my ankle," he said truthfully, those eyes 

looked at him nothing showing of the owners thoughts.

      "I'll carry you then, I must bring you to Knuckles," the unknown 

mobian said, Tails blinked at the name but let the person place him 

piggyback style on there back.

      "Who are you, and how do you know Knuckles?" he asked, for a 

minute the person didn't answer as he began to job back to knothole at a 

reasonable pace.

      "I am Sapphier, I know Knuckles since we are an allie of his... we came 

when he needed our help to save your people," the person said, the 

answered some of the two tailed foxes questions but not all of them.

      "What do you mean by we?" Tails asked, he felt awe as they came to 

knothole finally and he saw more people dressed like Sapphier destroying 

swatbots with ease... Robotnik was now on the run.

      "We are the ninjas of mobius," Sapphier said, Tails could say nothing 

more but felt relieved when he spotted knuckles in the fray of the fight.

TBC

Woah... another part to this series, its been awhiel since I updated so i hope 

you enjoyed it. By now you will have realized that the series is coming to an 

end, I have no idea though how many chapters I have left in me... oh well.

Ja Ne


	6. Part 6

Ahhh I must be out of my mind to writing so many chapters for this fic, 

here are yet more chapters for you to enjoy... I would love fan art.

                        The Ninjas of Mobius

                        By Firehedgehog

                        Firehedgehog@hotmail.com

Chapter Twenty-one

      Sapphier ran through the flaming remains of Knothole village a 

multitude of memories coming to his mind, he had grown up here before 

becoming himself again. It actually hurt him to see it in this state, 

but as he came nearer to where Knuckles was he was happy to see the 

people he loved safe.

      He felt Tails shift on his back, the small two tailed fox was 

overjoyed to see Sally and the other freedom fighters.

      "Aunt Sally!" Tails shouted over joyed, this caught everyone's 

attention and caused them to look this way.

***

      Sally was tired, needed a bath and wanted to sleep a week away. 

She had never thought Robotnik would attack knothold like this, today 

she had seen close friends from childhood murdered as they ran for 

safety.

      She had been totally surprised when Knuckles had appeared with his 

strangely garbed allies, he had only told her that they would help them 

to save the village and there people.

      "Aunt Sally!" a familiar voice shouted, it was a voice she had 

feared that she had thought she would never hear again. Overjoyed she 

turned to see Tail, the young fox was on the back of one of the 

strangely garbed people.

      "Sapphier about time you got here," Knuckles called seeing the 

two, Sally gave Knuckles a quick look seeing that the echidna knew this 

one by name.

      "I found this young one being chased by Swatbots, he got hurt so I 

brought him back here," the garbed person said in a calm unemotional and 

genderless voice, it sent shivers down her spine hearing any voice like 

that.

      "Sally this is Sapphier, he brought his people here," Knuckles 

said walking up to this Sapphier, he then helped Tails off Sapphiers 

back and set him down on a large rock.

      "Nice to meet you Sapphier, who are you people... I have never met 

mobians like you before?" Sally asked, looking around she saw that the 

swatbots were all destroyed... but Robotnik had escaped once again.

      She noticed that the rest of the strangely gathered people were 

leaving, they seemed to be vanishing into thin air.

      "We are the ninjas of Mobius princess Sally, but remember... just 

because you haven't seen us before doesn't mean we haven't been near and 

watching," Sapphier said in the same voice as before, and then to Sallys 

shock he vanished right before her eyes.

      "We just remain invisible," Sapphiers voice whispered, Sally 

gulped.

      "Don't worry this is normal, he likes to do things like this," 

Knuckles said at her stunned expression, Tails giggled as she gave the 

red echidna a dark glare.

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter Twenty-Two

      Sapphier watched the freedom fighters gather their things from the 

shadows, the soft ones were tired and hurt from their ordeal with 

Robotnik. In a nearby hill there dead ones were buried with care, yet 

each one knew that this was there last time here.

      'This was there safe haven, I wonder where they will go now' he 

thought his garb hiding his frown, after the attack, Galeena, a couple 

other ninjas and himself had decided to stay behind to keep watch on 

there soft ones cousins.

      'They don't have much, most of their supplies and belongings were 

destroyed in the attack' Sapphier thought with narrowed eyes, he looked 

around silently spotting the other ninjas even if they were invisible to 

everyone else.

      'Why must the killing and destruction go on, why must there be so 

much evil' he thought with a silent sigh, it was one question he knew 

that could not be answered.

***

      Tails sulked, well actually sulking was the only thing he really 

could do. First Sonic had vanished and was probably dead, then Knothole 

had been attacked and people he knew killed and he had a broken ankle 

that stopped him from doing anything.

      He knew that Sally was scared that something would happen to him, 

but at his age he was at the stage that death would never happen to him 

(even if it came awfully close).

      What he truly wanted to do was go find that Ninja called Sapphier, 

Sapphier was so cool in the way he had saved the two tailed fox mobian. 

But Sally knew him to well and had forbidden him, at the minute Knuckles 

was too far away to ask questions about Sapphier so he was sulking.

      'I wonder how he just vanished like that or defeated the swatbot 

so fast, he's as cool as Sonic' Tails thought, in his mind he put 

Sapphier next to Sonic on his hero pedestal.

      "Ready to go Tails?" a voice asked, startled the two tailed mobian 

turned slightly to see that Knuckles was there.

      "I guess Knuckles, where are we going?" he asked, he was curious 

about that since he didn't know about any other places they could go.

      "The floating Island," Knuckles said simply, Tails almost fell 

over in shock.

      "Really, were going to live on your island," Tails said excitement 

racing through his body, but of course his excitement quickly left as he 

remembered that today people he had known most of his life had died.

      "Don't worry Tails, the pain of there deaths will always be there 

but as time goes on it will lessen," Knuckles said softly, as a tear 

slipped down Tails face he could only hope what Knuckles said was true.

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter Twenty-Three

      The traveling to the floating island was slow, many were hurt and 

it was hard work carrying all they needed.

Fear still ran through there bodies, there home for many years had 

been attacked and they feared that there future home may share the same 

fate.

      Tails sighed, because of his ankle older mobians were carrying 

himÉ. It was boring. If his ankle was fine he would probably be 

exploring the are ahead, but he had nothing to do.

      Looking ahead he caught sight of Knuckles, the red echidna was 

talking to Amy rose.

      'I wonder, how does one meet a Ninja' he thought, his eyes glazed 

over as he fell into a daydream. He dreamed of becoming a Ninja himself, 

it would be so cool to just vanish like that.

      He shook himself out of that daydream, it had been so cool to meet 

that Ninja SapphireÉ but there was no way he himself could become one.

      'I wonder where they went, they just seemed to vanish into 

nothingness after the battle' he thought with curiosity, he sighed and 

continued to look around at the area around them and trying to ignore 

the jolts of pain he felt in his ankle every time he moved.

      'Sonic, where are you when I really need you' Tails thought sadly, 

it was a time like this that he really needed the speedy blue hedgehogÉ 

never realizing how close his friend was.

***

      Hidden in the trees above Sapphire wrinkled his nose and quickly 

stopped himself from sneezing, he gave a silent sigh of relief.

A sneeze would give his position away, once again he felt his legs 

going to sleepÉ these soft ones took much time moving and it was boring 

to watch.

      'I shouldn't think I like, when I lost my memory I thought myself 

as one of themÉ I have a lot of respect for them.

Surviving so well in the conditions Robotnik caused, not many 

mobians can say that' he thought sadly, in his mind he saw an image 

Uncle Chuck.

Well not his real uncle, his adoptive parents were related to him, 

so in adoption he was relatedÉ at least as far as he thought.

      'We'll guard them till there safely on the floating island, after 

that they are on there own' he thought, while it hurt him to leave the 

soft ones he had grown to love as Sonic he knew they had to leave.

      'I wonder, will this be the last time my past collides with my 

future' he thought, he shrugged and signaled to the other ninjas who 

agreed with his plans.

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter Twenty-Four

      Bored, he was so board. Already while guarding the soft one he had 

cleaned his Kusari-Gama (Chain and sickle) and shined his shuriken 

(throwing blades), as it was he was starting to wish something would 

happenÉ. And that was a bad thing.

      It was at that moment something had happened, Bunny had tripped 

and banged into a tree. Sapphire winced as the tree shook, then 

sweatdropped as a garbed figure fell out of the tree.

      'Must of just graduated' he thought, as it was only young ninjas 

just graduated there classes would fall out of a tree if that happened.

      Everyone seemed to freeze as the ninja hit the ground, Sapphire 

grinned and got comfortable.

He would let the young one sweat it out a bit before he came to 

save them, sometimes being in charge was fun.

***

      Bunny blinked as she looked at the ninja that she had accidentally 

knocked out of a tree, it was rubbing it head with a white gloved hands. 

It was dressed in completely white, how it had remained hidden dressed 

in that bright color she had no clue.

      "Ow," the ninja said, Bunny could only agree for falling like that 

from a tree would hurt.

      "Excuse me, what were you doing in that tree?" she asked, the 

ninja froze and gave a very nervous laugh.

      "ErrrÉ Sapphire!" the Ninja shouting the last in a panic, the next 

thing everyone knew a blue garbed figure was beside the first.

      "Crystal what did I say about staying out of sight, now scat," 

Sapphire said in his usually genderless emotionless voice, the white 

garbed one nodded and vanished. That done Sapphire turned to face them, 

he blinked at the strange looks he was given.

      "Sapphire what are you doing here still, I thought you all left?' 

knuckles asked walking up, Bunny looked behind her and saw that most of 

the mobians had gathered near.

      "Most of us did, we decided to keep an eye on you and keep you all 

safe," Sapphire explained, the echidna nodded at the explanation.

      "I guess, but how in the world did that ninja fall out of the 

tree?" Knuckles asked, Bunny also wanted to knowÉ but it had been funny 

to see that white ninja so panicked at being discovered.

      "Crystal is new, just finished its training. New Ninjas are still 

a bit clumsy, that's all," Sapphier said, then before they could ask 

anything else he vanished before their eyes.

      'OkayyyyÉ that was interesting, at least we know were safe from 

attack. But I'm not sure I trust those Ninjas, but that ninja falling 

was funny' she thought with a grin, with nothing left for entertainment 

the mobians started walking againÉ they still had a long way to go.

TBC

I would have had this out last month but my computer decide to delete 

it, so ever since I've been rewriting it.

Ja ne


	7. Part 7

Wow... this fic is still going, I thought by now it would be over or the fans 

got bored. Oh well, onto the fic. By the way, Chapter Twenty-six, I personally 

call the bunny suit of doom (lol).

                        The Ninjas of Mobius

                        By Firehedgehog

                        Firehedgehog@hotmail.com

Chapter Twenty-five

      Sapphire was getting a cramp in his leg, it was the kind of cramp that 

was at first annoying... then a burning pain as time went by. The reason, the 

soft ones had decided to take a break and because of their positions he could 

leave the spot he was hiding.

      There was one thing he could think at that moment.

      'Life Sucks'

***

      'Pain... pain... and more pain' a very annoyed Sapphire though, two hours 

later he was still stuck in the stupid tree (wow, he must be in a bad mood) 

and the mobians still hadn't moved there butts somewhere else.

      He really wanted to stretch his legs to get rid of that huge cramp, but 

like in his lessons he knew that wouldn't be possible for quite awhile.

      "Zzzzzzzzz," a sound said, this gained everyone's attention... Sapphire 

sweatdropped.

      "You have got to be kidding' the blue garbed ninja thought, he wanted to 

cry at how bad certain ninjas were at staying awake when the sleeping one... 

well fell out of the tree.

      Sapphire was greeted to the sight of one ninja (another who had just 

graduated) to land with a splat on the ground, it was worse when the ninja 

just yawned and rolled over.

      "...." The mobians said; Sapphire couldn't blame them for their surprised 

and disbelieving looks.

      'Looks like I'm going to have to appear' he thought with sigh.

      Actually, in truth he was eternally cheering that he would finally be 

able to move from this spot... not that he would ever admit it.

***

      Sally blinked, then blinked again. A sleeping Ninja was not something 

she had expected to happen, but at least a few people were giggling about the 

sleeping ninja.

      This also gave relief to her; people were feeling well enough to giggle... 

also the feeling that the ninjas of mobius were not perfect.

      "Laugh while you can," a voice said behind her, the sudden voice behind 

her scared her so much that the mobian princess gave a small scream of fright 

and fell on her but.

      "Don't do that," she yelled angrily, standing above her was now a 

familiar figure. Standing there was Sapphire, the blue garbed ninja was 

looking at her with those strange eyes of his... but she was sure she saw 

amusement flicker inside them.

      "Do what?" he asked in an emotionless voice, Sally's eyebrow flickered 

(does she have one, oh well) in anger. There was something about him that 

screamed fake innocence about that sentence, or maybe it was because at that 

moment that statement reminded her of a certain blue hedgehog... who she missed 

still.

      She sighed, she could tell he wouldn't admit to scaring her on purpose... 

it was like trying to get Sonic to eat anything but Chili dogs.

      "Never mind," she sighed; he blinked and walked over to the still 

sleeping ninja (lol).

***

      Sapphire was grinning rather evilly by the time he stood beside the 

sleeping ninja, sadly no one could see it... so they had no idea of what he was 

planning.

      "Wakey, wakey sleepy heads," Sapphire said in a deceptively warm voice, 

the mobians nearby blinked and the ninja's nearby hastily moved away... Sapphire 

like this was not a person to be near.

      "...." The ninja muttered, and rolled over.

      "You asked for it," Sapphire said evilly, he then grabbed the sleeping 

Ninja and ran into the forest.

      "What just happened?" Tails asked, Sally blinked.

      "I don't think we want to know," she said, everyone shivered when 

evil laughter filled the forest.

      'Not again' Galena thought; the echidna could only sweatdrop.

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter Twenty-six

      After the sleeping Ninja incident the mobians had decided to camp the 

night out there, after all they were all tired and sore from traveling so far 

over the last week.

      Some were still giggling over the sleeping ninja falling out of a tree, 

the rest... were wondering if Sapphire was nuts... especially after he had laughed 

like a maniac after he had vanished.

      A few... like Tails, were wondering if there were any chances the ninjas 

would teach them to vanish like that.

      Not Likely...

      But they could dream...

      Now the next morning they had a surprise, it was from the tree the ninja 

had fallen out of... now this was funny they could all agree on.

      Trussed up like a turkey (so not to escape punishment) was the young 

ninja, while being tied up like that was funny... it wasn't the funniest part.

      The Ninja, was still in its ninja garb... yet over that it was wearing a 

white bunny suit... complete with fluffy tail and big floppy ears. There was 

also the basket it was holding held with decorated ears, looks like the Easter 

bunny had come early this year.

      And the ninja wasn't complaining Sapphire had made sure by gagging his 

mouth.

      "Oh ma' stars," Bunny drawled out wide eyes, the ninja glared at them as 

if this was there fault.

      "I have a feeling this is why Sapphire was laughing so strangely," Sally 

said dryly, Bunny nodded trying not to laugh, not very well either.

      "Remind me not get on his bad side," Bunny said to her friend, the 

squirrel nodded.

      "As long as you remind me," she said; both agreed... then not being able 

to help it they fell into helpless giggles.

      "..." The bunny ninja said, this only sent everyone laughing harder... if 

you listened hard enough you could of sword you heard trees, bushes, plants... 

etc snickering also.

      But if you heard that, hopefully your being guarded by ninjas and not 

going nuts.

      Nearby Sapphire grinned, that would treat the ninja not to mess up 

again... lives were depending on them here so they couldn't sleep on the job.

      Mind you it had been very fun to do that, it had been years since he had 

done that kind of thing... he wondered how long he should leave the ninja there 

before giving pity on the other ninja.

      Until then, he would relax.

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter Twenty-seven

      Tails gave a yell of joy as his cast was removed, finally he would be 

able to walk again... mind you that meant he would have to walk like everyone 

else but the boring time of always sitting was finally over.

      "Calm down Tails, and remember you still have to go easy on it for the 

next few day," DR Quack told him, the multi tailed fox nodded and them skipped 

away humming with happiness.

      "Finally, freedom," he said, at the moment he was on the outside of 

there encampment for the night and he had some privacy... minus the ninjas he 

was sure were watching.

      He grinned remembering the bunny suit incident a month ago, that had 

been so funny... something Sonic would of come up with.

      His smile faltered and fell, his eyes clouded over like the sky on a 

cloudy day... Sonic.

      He still couldn't understand why Sonic had vanished, Sonic had been his 

best friend, his brother... his only family. Yet... maybe he did understand, maybe 

the energetic hedgehog couldn't take the stress anymore and decided that 

enough was enough.

      "Was that it, or maybe he just didn't want to be near me anymore," he 

whispered, feeling depressed he sat on the ground hugging his knees to his 

chest... tears fell down his cheeks in salty rivers.

      "Children shouldn't cry," a voice said, Tails was startled and looked 

up. The voice had been gentle yet had come from the figure above; sitting on a 

thin branch above was the ninja known as Sapphire.

      "Sapphire!" he said startled, the next thing he knew the ninja was 

kneeling in front of him a hand on his shoulder.

      "Tell me, why do you cry," Sapphire said in a soft voice, at first Tails 

was startled... he had never heard the ninja speak so kindly... emotions actually 

in his voice.

      With a sob Tails flung himself forward into the ninja chest, he cried 

into the soft blue fabric.

      It was later... much later he told Sapphire what was bothering him so 

much... his doubts on why Sonic had vanished... his fear that it was his fault the 

blue hedgehog had left.

      "Shhh... its okay Tails, I cannot tell you at the moment why but I know 

that it is not your fault this sonic left. But think about it, your friend 

would not want you to cry about him, he would want you to move on with your 

life," Sapphire said, at those words Tails moved away from the ninja and 

blinked tears away.

      "You really think so?" Tails asked doubtfully, Sapphire nodded... and 

Tails had a feeling the ninja was smiling.

      "Thank you," he said getting up, with a smile he got up and started 

heading back to camp.

      Then he thought of something.

      "Why did you...?" he asked turning, he blinked and gasped... Sapphire was 

gone and there were no traces that he had been in the spot he had been moments 

before.

      "Help me?" he finished, he sighed and walked back to camp not getting 

the answer to his question.

***

      Hidden from sight Sapphire smiled sadly at the mobian walking away, he 

had hated not telling Tails that he was Sonic... but even one knowing his 

identity was a danger.

      "It wasn't your fault that Sonic left Tails, it was mine," he whispered, 

he only wished there was more he could do to comfort the fox then setting some 

of his grief at ease.

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter Twenty-eight

      It was a beautiful day in the neighborhood, well it was a forest not a 

neighborhood... but you got the idea. The group of mobians; led by Knuckles were 

almost to the floating island, the idea of a safe place was helping the 

mobians move even though they were exhausted.

      The ninjas were getting excited also, once they completed their task of 

guarding this group they could go home. There time was getting boring, there 

was only a certain amount of times you could sharpen a knife and so on.

      Mind you not everyone wanted this to end, in truth there were three.

      One was Sapphire; he wanted to have more time around the soft ones he 

had lived with so long.

      Then there was Galena, the blind Echidna was finding the thought of not 

being around Knuckles harder then she had thought. There was something... 

familiar about him that tugged warmly at her heart, it was as if she had known 

him a very long time ago and finally reunited with part of her soul.

      Very mushy stuff for a ninja...

      Then finally there was Knuckles; the guardian of the floating Ninja was 

enjoying himself, mind you not the fact Knothole had been destroyed but the 

fact he knew Galena was near.

      Sapphire knew the feelings these two held for each other and had to 

smile, now and then he would catch sight of one of them dreamily smiling a 

goofy look on there faces.

      'Love, one of the mysteries of the universe' he thought softly, he 

closed his eyes and took a soft breath.

      There was something so right about love in the air; it was as if 

something was finally going right in the world.

      'Yet can it work out, Galena family is the ninjas and Knuckles duty is 

to defending his island... could a relationship between them work?' he thought 

opening his eyes, that was a million dollar question.

      If anyone could of heard his thoughts they would have been shocked, here 

was the ninja who had been Sonic... Sonics thought only a time ago would have 

centered on the thoughts 'Romance, I know nothing'.

      'I wonder, is there any way I can get them together' he thought, a 

devilish glint came into his eyes... it was time for Sapphire to strike again... 

anyway he hadn't had much fun since the bunny suit incident.

      'It's time for Sapphire's get Galena and Knuckle out on a romantic date 

scheme' Sapphire thought, he laughed silently... nearby a few mobians looked up 

and wondered why they had just heard thunder.

***

      Knuckles sighed as he watched the mobians pack for the days journey, his 

thoughts were not on him but on Galena... or T'ana-Lii which was her birth name. 

His heart ached for the small ninja; it was as if he came complete the moment 

he had found her again after all those years.

      Yet... what could he do, she lived happily with the ninjas... she would 

never abandon them for him.

      "Stop sulking Red, you look silly sulking," a voice said, with a start 

Knuckles looked up. There was only one person that called him Red, a certain 

mobian that had the nickname Blue.

      "Sapphire," he said, in the tree above was the familiar garbed ninja 

known as Sapphire... who had once been known as Sonic only months before.

      "The one and only," Sapphire said, knuckles could be sure but he was 

sure he saw amusement in the ninja's eyes... but he had to be imagining things.

      "What do you want, were about to move out today?" Knuckles asked, 

Sapphire suddenly landed beside him putting him into view for everyone.

      "I need to talk to you later, I'll meet you tonight outside camp... half 

an hour after sunset," Sapphire said, Knuckles blinked.

      "Um... sure," Knuckles said, Sapphire nodded.

      "Until then," sapphire said, then he was gone and it was as if he had 

never been there.

***

      Sapphire grinned as Knuckled walked back to the other mobians, he had 

arranged things with Knuckles... now he had to get things set up with Galena.

TBC

Sorry for making you all wait so long for this chapter, but I hope you liked 

the chapters above. But I made them filled with humor, you'll also notice that 

they are better written then my earlier parts of this series. Until next time.

Ja ne


End file.
